<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SVTa by Kpop_Shappire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082394">SVTa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpop_Shappire/pseuds/Kpop_Shappire'>Kpop_Shappire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SVTa [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Assassins &amp; Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Badass Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Badass Xu Minghao, Hurt, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mentioned Kidnapping, Secrets, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:09:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpop_Shappire/pseuds/Kpop_Shappire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Younghwan was hired to be Seventeen's new manager, he thought it would be like any other manager job. But now he's in a world of violence, secrets and an organisation that has a past with more than one member of the group. Can he take it?</p><p>Also on Wattpad</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SVTa [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Meeting Seventeen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, Sapphire here. It’s been a few months since I last posted, and as you may have noticed, I’ve started again. It’s still what I wanted it to be, it’s just got an actual plot and I have planned out characters and given them backstories. This is going to have longer chapters, which means that I’m probably going to take longer to update, and, like before, my updates aren’t going to be regular. I write when I want to and when I have the time. This currently has nine chapters planned out on sticky notes (there are 33 of them, help me), courtesy of my lovely darling sister. For the new people reading this, yes, it does use British English. I hope you enjoy it. Have fun!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeon Younghwan was having mixed feelings. On the one hand, he had gotten the job of being the main manager for Seventeen, a very kind and funny group. On the other, he had been told that they were a group of dangerous murderers. He had no clue what to believe. He was nervous when he walked up to the front of the building. It was on the corner of a four-way, across from a car park. All of the windows were tinted black, and a security camera adorned the corner of the front of the building. Younghwan thought that it did look like something straight out of a spy movie. Apprehensively, he made his way into Pledis. </p>
<p>The inside was a complete contrast from the outside, the walls were a snowy white and two friendly-looking receptionists sat at a wooden desk.</p>
<p>“Hi, can I help you?” the one on the left cheerfully called out to him. She had short brown hair and a bright smile. Her light blue eyes stared at him intently, almost making her look crazy. </p>
<p>He stumbled forward, “yes, I’m Jeon Younghwan-”</p>
<p>“The new manager for Seventeen,” she finished. “Sorry, it just usually takes forever for new managers to get hired and even longer for them to show up. I have no clue why, well, aside from the fact that there are thirteen of them and so they must be hard to manage. But then again, that’s what a manager's job is, to manage them, so it isn’t even a valid argument. What else could it be? Especially considering that most of them quit after the first few weeks-”</p>
<p>“Heran, you’re ranting,” the guy next to her cut her off. He turned to Younghwan, “I apologise for her, she can be a bit much. I’m Gam Daewon and this is Gim Heran.”</p>
<p>Heran got up, “I’m assuming you’re here to see Seventeen?”</p>
<p>“Yes-”</p>
<p>“I can take you to see them,” she announced. Not giving a chance for Younghwan to answer back, she walked around the desk and started to walk further into the building “let’s go.”</p>
<p>Younghwan looked to Daewon for help. He shrugged, “it’s better to just follow her.” So, he did.</p>
<p>Younghwan followed her deeper into the building while she talked, “so, Younghwan, why did you decide to become Seventeen’s manager?”</p>
<p>“Because...I did?” He replied, baffled. The job had seemed easy enough at the time, so he went for it. It had a high salary, more so than other manager jobs, which in retrospect he should’ve paid more attention to. He guessed that it made sense now, due to the fact that they were apparently killers. </p>
<p>Heran hummed as they walked down a staircase. When they reached a door at the bottom, she turned to him, “most people say they want a challenge, which is humorous because most of them leave within a month, all with the same excuse of ‘it was too hard’. There was one manager who didn’t even hand in their resignation form themselves, I don’t know what Seventeen did on his first day, but I never saw him again.” She looked in through the small window on the door, “anyways, you’ll find Seventeen in there, have fun!”</p>
<p>She left before Younghwan could even ask about that one manager. If he was honest, it scared him. He was there for only one day and then never seen again. That combined with the supposed homicidal tendencies of Seventeen did not look good. Perhaps he should just walk away now, leave and never return. Or he could resign himself to the group and allow them to just kill him already. Were their previous managers just allowed to leave with the knowledge of the group? He shrugged it off, how likely was it that Seventeen were mercenaries? He stepped up to the door and knocked a few times. </p>
<p>The door opened up to their leader, if Younghwan remembered correctly, who smiled at him and let him in. The group looked...normal, not like they were going to kill him or anyone who blocked their path. Just normal. There were two people to his left, and four to his right. Someone stood behind the leader, who was in front of him. On the wall opposite to Younghwan, five others were talking in a group. </p>
<p>“I’m going to take a guess that you’re our new manager?” the leader asked, to which Younghwan nodded. He felt slightly nervous with this many eyes staring at him. “I’m Seungcheol.”</p>
<p>That set off a trigger, as everyone else rushed to introduce themselves. He glanced around as they did, noting everyone’s reactions to him. A few seemed tense, clearly not trusting him yet, but others were absolutely ecstatic. He allowed himself an awkward smile and a short nod. Why he ever thought these people could be killers was beyond him, they definitely weren’t. They were just a hardworking k-pop group. Nothing more, nothing less. </p>
<p>“Why don’t I treat you all to an early dinner, so I can get to know you all better?” Younghwan questioned, getting no resistance from the group. As they went to get ready to go, he noticed that they separated off in pairs or threes. There was nothing wrong with it, it just seemed protective. He also thought that he could see this protectiveness mirrored in the way that they banded together to leave. It looked as if there was a hierarchy in the group, and not just based on age. </p>
<p>The walk to the restaurant was short and fairly soon they were all seated. Younghwan took a moment to familiarise himself with them. He sat between Seungcheol and Jihoon on one side of the table along with Joshua, Jeonghan and Soonyoung. On his right, at the end of the table, was Wonwoo and on the opposite side to Younghwan was Mingyu, Jun, Minghao, Hansol, Seungkwan and Seokmin. Then, on the other end of the table, was Chan. He felt intimidated with Minghao opposite him and Jihoon next to him because they were the two who didn’t seem to trust him earlier. It was all a coincidence, he told himself. </p>
<p>“What are your intentions as our manager?” Jihoon asked him quietly as if he didn’t want anyone else to hear him.</p>
<p>“I-” Younghwan tried to respond, despite being startled by the question. </p>
<p>Jun cut him off, “Jihoon’s trying to be intimidating!”</p>
<p>“Ah, hyung, he’s fine. I checked him earlier,” Seokmin chimed in, throwing Younghwan off course. What did ‘checked in’ mean?</p>
<p>“Don’t confuse him,” Jeonghan added, to whom he was talking to was unknown. Younghwan had no time to process the conversation as their waiter came and took their orders. After he left, everyone started up again. Questions were fired his way and everything was as calm as could be.</p>
<p>Eventually, their food arrived and everyone started eating. Silence pursued and Younghwan took note, that may be useful. However, like all things, the silence didn’t last and everyone started talking as they ate. It seemed very domesticated for a k-pop group. </p>
<p>Next to him, Jihoon looked to have settled down, a lot less tense. He still kept glancing at Younghwan, but who was to blame him, Younghwan was new after all. Soonyoung was lively, making jokes and laughing. Wonwoo had a small smile plastered on his face, probably due to Soonyoung. In Younghwan’s mind, he would’ve described him as peaceful. Mingyu appeared to be in a rapt discussion with Jun, who was clearly coming up with something ridiculous. On Jun’s left, Minghao seemed to be listening in, chuckling to himself whenever Jun would say something outlandish. His eyes occasionally glanced around, like he was looking for something, but that was probably just Younghwan’s imagination. Hansol was much like Minghao, listening to Seungkwan and Seokmin. The two of which were being absolutely insane, dancing and singing in their seats. Dino looked to be flicking between arguing with Jeonghan and watching Seokmin and Seungkwan. Jeonghan also appeared to be playing a game with Joshua, one that they were both cheating at. Then Seungcheol just looked over the group with a found look. </p>
<p>Pretty soon everything was over and they went back to the practice room. After another run-through of a dance and a few touch-ups, they deemed it good enough. Yet, after everyone was ready to leave and go, Seungcheol approached Younghwan, “I need to talk with our new manager, you guys head back first.”</p>
<p>Younghwan was not terrified. He was downright panic-stricken. The rest of them left with no questions asked, Younghwan narrowed this down to it happening before. Soon it was just the two of them. Suddenly, the room seemed way too big. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you,” Seungcheol said, clearly the panic spread to Younghwan’s face.</p>
<p>“Why do you want to talk to me?” Younghwan managed, rocking back and forth on his feet.</p>
<p>Seungcheol sighed, “I just want to know a few things.”</p>
<p>That’s not scary at all.</p>
<p>“Firstly, do you know what Seventeen is?” he inquired, before clarifying, “what Seventeen actually is?”</p>
<p>Younghwan opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out, surely Seungcheol wasn’t saying what he thought he was.</p>
<p>“I’m sure you’ve already been told, you just don’t want to admit it,” he said, “everything you’ve heard is true; Seventeen is a group of assassins.”</p>
<p>Before Younghwan could speak, Seungcheol continued, “Seventeen is a cover-up for SVTa, the project name for us. We were created by three different governments, the Korean government, the Chinese government and the Japanese government. So everything we do is mostly legal. We don’t just kill for fun. It is very likely that you will end up involved. So, one, are you willing to risk it? Two, are you prepared to deal with us? And three, are you sure you can take it? If the answer to any of them is no, then you can walk out that door and never come back. I don’t want false hope.”</p>
<p>Younghwan stood still. He could do this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I Can Do This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The past week had flown by, and nothing had really happened. Seventeen had some performances and appearances, but nothing out of the ordinary. Younghwan had noticed the little things; the protective stances, eyes scanning for threats and roles the different members took on. Yet, it seemed so normal for them, so domesticated, and part of that made Younghwan feel safe in their presence, like nothing could go wrong. He felt more confident in his job and with the group. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had gotten to know Daewon and Heran more. They balanced each other, despite sometimes bickering. Heran had shown him to different rooms whenever he had gotten lost and Daewon was just the type of character you could relax around. He had spent some time with his own friends, but trying not to tell them that he worked for a group of mercenaries was a hard thing to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything seemed absolutely fine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Seungcheol had to ruin it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The day had started off normally, just like any other. He had brought them their breakfast, they were all driven to Pledis by him and their two other managers, who Younghwan had had no time to get to know, and then they had started dance practice. He had found it weird that he had to stay, but the other two managers left. He had also noted that Seungcheol had a call he had to take and left the room for. Younghwan had then seen the apprehension that fell upon the faces of the remaining twelve. He hadn’t however added it all up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After ten minutes, Seungcheol entered the room again. His posture showed off his role as leader and his face was serious. The music stopped and everybody practically froze where they stood, before gathering around him. Some of them seemed eager in a morbid way, wanting to know something they knew they didn't want to know. Jihoon looked indifferent, as if he had no care about what Seuncgheol was going to say, but would follow his word. Seokmin looked like he’d much rather be somewhere else and Seungkwan looked excited, like a giddy kid. It wasn’t how they had acted before. However, after a few moments, everything was clear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol looked around at all of them, and then spoke in a voice that sent chills running down Younnghwan’s back, “I have been informed of a new mission. Jo Chunghee. He needs to be taken out tomorrow, so Soonyoung and Jihoon, you two are on it. Chan, Seokmin, you do whatever you need to. Younghwan,” Seungcheol called, eyes fixing on him, sending those chills again. “Congratulations, you're the getaway driver.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Younghwan did not sleep that night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning was as usual, but Younghwan did not feel good by any means. Chan was nowhere to be seen and Seokmin kept checking his phone every now and again. It was worrying. He made it through until lunch when he went to get their food, all the while he was at war with himself. Was this okay? Was he really going to do this? Could he back out? Would he be able to live with himself knowing he had been part of a murder? What would Daewon and Heran think? What would his friends think? Did the other managers know? HIs thoughts were running at a hundred miles per hour. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After he returned, he decided to ask one of them. However, it all seemed too perfect now. They all seemed too friendly, too nice, too kind to know about everything that was happening. Chan hadn’t returned, but everything still felt fine. It was eerily calm. Stupidly calm. Younghwan expected them to all be this stereotype where they’d all go all serious when a mission was brought up, but they weren’t. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally he decided to ask Joshua. He was sitting on a table in the corner of the room. Slowly, Younghwan made his way over, making his presence seen. The Younghwan asked apprehensively, “are you really okay with this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Joshua replied easily, looking at him with steady eyes, “but somebody has to do it and I’d much rather it be us than anybody else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joshua sighed, turning to glance over the rest of the group in the room. “Because most of us were broken before this and for some of us the alternative was worse.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He fixed Younghwan with a piercing look. “If it wasn’t for Seventeen, I’d still be in jail for second degree murder.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Younghwan squeaked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“2nd of January, 2013,” He recited, as if this was the millionth time he had answered that question, “two teenagers arrested for the murders of Son Soohyun and Gyu Myunghee, both killed on the 29th of December, 2012.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But there were two of you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Having doubts?” Jeonghan butted in, leaning against the table with a mischievous smile. “You look like you’re the one who’s going to be shot. Don’t worry, Jihoon isn’t the type to harm those who don’t deserve it. Except that one time, but Seungcheol banned us from talking about that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not being helpful, Hannie,” Joshua deadpanned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When have I ever been?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Purposefully making eye contact with Younghwan, Joshua answered, “On the 29th of December, 2012.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Younghwan glanced between the two of them before asking, “does that mean Jeonghan was...?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, did you tell him about the thing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He asked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you were having doubts?” Jeonghan teased, looking at Younghwan with a sly expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Younghwan ignored him. “Wait, how did you two become idols then?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, Joshua began, “my parents sent me to Korea in 2010 because they were fed up with me ‘making trouble’. I met Jeonghan soon after that and, over the next couple, months we got to know each other and became inseparable. By the end of that year we were both causing trouble.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan continued, “we stayed in school for about a year afterwards, but then dropped out. At that point we started getting involved with Eclipse.” The sentence lingered in the air for a moment, the connotations filling Younghwan’s mind. Had they joined Eclipse? Eclipse was such a horrible place, it had no morals or kindness. Surely, they would have never been able to join Seventeen with that background, they performed in front of teenagers and children. There must have been some safety involved, because nobody who was part of Eclipse should be able to walk freely with no consequences. However, Joshua denied all of those thoughts, “we never joined, but we got into some ‘complications’ with them. Which then led to us killing the two guys.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joshua picked it up again, “it wasn’t planned, it just kind of happened in the moment. We ran for about three or four days before police found us and we were arrested. Two months into our sentences, we were visited by a member of the government, who had found a video of Jeonghan and I singing. That was when we were given the option to spend fifteen years in jail or live life like this. Three days later and our records were clean and we were free, mostly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that how most of you became idols?” Younghwan inquired. He supposed it wasn’t so bad, at least not as bad as actually being a member of Eclipse. Of course, he still found it absurd that the government allowed it, after all it was a stupid idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For a few of us it was like that, like Seungkwan, Mingyu and Hansol, they were all visited by members of the government after doing things. But, Wonwoo, Jihoon and Seokmin auditioned. Soonyoung and Chan were scouted and then decided that this was what they wanted to do,” Joshua responded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Chan did, but Soonyoung didn’t really? ‘Cause of the whole thing with Jihoon where he forc-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-We don’t speak about that, Hannie,” Joshua scolded, his eyebrows raised telling the other that he knew he shouldn’t talk about it. Younghwan wondered what happened. “Nobody really knows how Jun and Minghao got here, they just both turned up, and they haven’t said anything about their backgrounds. Most of us assume they knew each other before and Minghao just followed Jun. Seungcheol grew up knowing about Seventeen, because of his parents.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Younghwan found it interesting, what had happened to Minghao and Jun? What happened to Seungkwan, Mingyu and Hansol? Why did Soonyoung stay? He wanted answers, but decided that he had asked enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He found himself taking Soonyoung and Jihoon the eighteen minute drive to Seongnam, that night. Seokmin was on a call with him, but he zoned out taking in what he was doing. What was he doing? Driving two people to some person’s house so they could kill him for the government. It didn’t seem real. However, it was. This was illegal, but was it? The government let the group, the government let these people out of jail, the government took advantage of these people in bad situations. Maybe they should be allowed to, they wanted to, in order to not put others in the same position. To not put the stress of this on somebody else’s shoulders, maybe someone who didn’t have the experience they did. Would the government do that?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least they were putting their ‘talents’ to good use, not wasting their lives in jail or elsewhere. They were bringing joy to their fans, even though they were lying to them. Maybe this was okay? They were protecting people. What they were doing was helping. Younghwan knew he could hide it if they were doing this for their country's benefit. He didn’t want somebody else to take over his job and ruin Seventeen’s careers. He could do this. Everything was going to be okay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn't realised that he had stopped a while ago. Hadn't noticed Soonyoung and Jihoon leaving the vehicle. He was so wrapped up in his own mind, clinging to the hope that everything was fine. It would remain fine. Except-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bang.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing was going to be fine.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Pranks and Pasts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, it's Sapphire. I apologise it has been a while. But, I have finally gotten round to writing chapter three, so here you are. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Younghwan didn’t know why he stayed, but a nagging feeling told him he should. It was as if some magical force caused him to stay. He flinched and became anxious whenever he heard sirens and the reality of everything came crashing down. He was part of this now. Whatever this was. He was now a witness to the crimes that Seventeen committed. He didn’t even know why all of them were here, but he believed it was darker than he had seen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which is why this didn’t make sense. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had gone to get the members up for practice, and was immediately shoved out of the doorway by Seungkwan as he yelled “get down”. Why? Because Seungkwan was pranking the rest of Seventeen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What just happened?” Younghwan asked, in disbelief of the situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungkwan looked sheepish from where he stood above the elder. He offered a hand and Younghwan took it. While he was getting up Seungkwan replied, “well...you nearly walked into a prank and that wouldn’t have gone well, at least it wasn’t Wonwoo’s sleeping cookies. Those are horrible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Younghwan opened his mouth to respond, “I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-But we wouldn’t do that to you, in fact, none of us would wish you being caught up in any of this, but you are, so there’s nothing you can really do about it, but we’ll do our best to protect you from this kind of stuff because you don’t deserve it and we’ve been through worse, so it’s better if we get hit with the brunt of it-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seungkwan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-as we’ve dealt with this before-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seungkwan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-and you haven’t-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seungkwan!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-and I’m rambling,” Seungkwan finished. “What’s up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Younghwan looked at him, his face showing signs of apprehension. “Did you really mean that you guys would protect me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you think we wouldn’t?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well-I mean-You’re-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We aren’t as bad as we look and despite what Jeonghan and Jisoo say and act like, a lot of us do have emotions,” Seungkwna explained. Younghwan pondered for a moment what he meant by ‘a lot of us’, didn’t they all? Seungkwan continued, “in fact, a lot of our...pasts interact and made us see each other and our actions differently.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungkwan chuckled, “I’d use mine as an example, but you need Mingyu’s and Wonwoo’s first. So, I’ll start from there.” He took a breath. “A couple of years ago, Wonwoo’s family was attacked by Eclipse, specifically a sub-unit in Korea run by Mingyu’s dad.” What? Mingyu’s father was a member of Eclipse? “Wonwoo’s younger brother was killed, and the rest of their injuries varied. Mingyu’s dad was arrested a few months later, but never the rest of the sub-unit.” So, the rest of them were just allowed to walk free? Who decided that? “Mingyu and Wonwoo were contacted afterwards to join Seventeen, Mingyu by the government and Wonwoo through auditioning, and they did, along with Soonyoung. Mingyu and Wonwoo got together without realising that their ‘events’ crossed-over and it led to some strain in their relationship until they saw reason because Mingyu isn’t his dad, and Mingyu actually disowned his dad.” That made sense. Mingyu was nothing like Eclipse. Yes, he killed, but his morals weren’t ruined beyond the point of no return.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But from that, comes mine and Hansol’s story.” Hansol’s too? “The rest of the sub-unit was free. So, they devised another attack-a suicide mission, really. They needed bombs though, and nobody in their right mind was going to give Eclipse members bombs, except for me.” He looked in a different world, so distant to where he was. “A stupid, stupid kid. I supplied the bombs and they all died in a suicide bombing. It wasn’t that big, but something, somewhere caught on fire and one thing led to another and Hansol’s house went up in flames. He’s never blamed me for any of it, even though if it wasn’t for me, none of it would have happened.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That...that’s something.” Seungkwan aided a terrorist attack? How old was he at the time? He said he was a kid-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it is. Anything else you wanna know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean I know about Jeonghan and Jisoo’s backstory, and obviously yours, but what about everyone else?” he inquired.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Chan was scouted at a dance competition, and then his past of free-running and parkour was revealed, along with some less than legal stuff, so he was more than likely blackmailed. However, none of us allow him to do any of the killings, because we do have morals, they’re just fucked up. Soonyoung was also scouted, but I’m not allowed-well-none of us are allowed to talk about the rest of his and Jihoon’s, he auditioned. Seokmin auditioned as well and worked really hard for what he’s achieved. He knew nothing about technology when he joined but decided to stay and learnt everything he knows in the past few years because he didn’t want to take part in the killing.” Was Seokmin the only one who had no criminal record?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seungcheol is the anomaly. His parents are part of the government and were part of the SVTa discussions. He was always taught to be a leader and is really the only person the government trusts in this group as he has no criminal records.” Oh. So Seungcheol doesn’t have one either. Why didn’t the government trust Seokmin? Younghwan guessed it was because Seokmin didn’t grow up knowing he’d be part of this. “As for Minghao and Jun, none of us really know why they got here, most of us assume they knew each other because there was this energy about them, it’s hard to explain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have they never spoken about their past?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Well...not to the rest of us,” he began, “I’m more than sure that they’ve spoken about it between themselves.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” he conceded, “why aren’t you ‘allowed’ to talk about Soonyoung and Jihoon?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-Well-It’s just-” Seungkwan stuttered before finding the right words, “something happened between them and it’s a touchy subject, so we prefer to not bring it up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words hung in the air for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t we have practice? Isn’t that why you came?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Younghwan nodded, “let’s go get the rest of them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was later, at the end of the day, when Younghwan thought over his life. It was cold and dark outside, the moon shining brightly around the surrounding buildings. They had finished up, and the group had vacated the room, leaving Younghwan alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He went through the information given to him, wondering about the pasts that all of them had. Did they really go through all that? Murder, fire, blame and hatred. Is that really what their lives were like? What about Jihoon and Soonyoung? What happened between them that caused such a painful turnout, that nobody even dared to talk about it? Would Younghwan ever know? And Minghao and Jun, what of their unspoken history with each other? He didn’t know. However, there was this feeling that it was important, otherwise why would have they kept it secret for so long? He shook his head. Right now he needed to get back to the rest of the group to take them home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He left the practice room and walked down the abandoned hallways. It was quiet at this time of night, everybody who was sensible had left already. He thought it was strange as he passed a guy in the corridor. He had never seen them before, yet it seemed the guy knew where they were going. Surely he was someone who worked there, nobody else had access to the building, so he brushed it off. He had no defining features, but a ring. Younghwan only saw a glimpse of it, the silver with a few gaps in one side, were they moons? Phases of the moon? He shrugged it off, it was inconsequential and Seventeen were waiting for him. As he left, he looked towards the two receptionists, about to say goodbye, but they seemed half asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Younghwan smiled as he left Pledis.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Rings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A few weeks went by and hardly anything happened. There were a few missions, but nothing eventful. Younghwan was going to the dorms to get them for practice, they were filming a dance practice of their song. When he arrived, the group was already up. Running around like madmen, Younghwan supposed they were. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit,” Minghao muttered as Younghwan walked past. He looked at the older, and asked kindly, “can you get my Seventeen ring? I need to do something and I left it in my room. It should be in a jewellery box in the top drawer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Younghwan replied, before walking over to the idol’s room. He strode over to the drawers and looked in the top one. There were two boxes. He opened the first, it was navy blue and had a simple design. Inside was a ring. A single simple ring. Younghwan swore he had seen it before. It was a rose-gold colour and it had the phases of the moon-it was the same ring as the person in Pledis had, he realised. Maybe it was just a popular design. He’d ask Minghao later. He retrieved the Seventeen ring from the other box.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he gave it to Minghao, the younger thanked him and slipped it on his finger. Jun was next to the two of them, conversing with the other Chinese. He hesitated, but decided to inquire, “I saw another ring, it had phases of the moon? I just saw someone a couple of weeks ago, at Pledis, who had the same ring. Is there some meaning behind it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minghao and Jun shared a look, a silent agreement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it just must be a popular ring...I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t sound too convinced.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had one as well, a while ago,” Jun added. Still, Younghwan was sure there was something more. “Isn’t it time to go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the video was recorded, Younghwan gestured to Seungcheol to come over to him. The leader followed him out into the corridor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There might be nothing, but I asked Minghao about a ring I had seen in his room, and he and Jun became...not sceptical, but wary?” He said to Seungcheol. “I don’t know, but I think there’s something they aren’t saying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Seungcheol asked seriously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. I mentioned that I saw someone with the same ring going around Pledis-the more that I think about it the more it seems like the guy I saw was sneaking around.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ll talk to them about it when we get home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they got to the dorms, Jun and Minghao immediately left together and Seungcheol followed, Younghwan trailing behind. Once they reached Minghao’s room, Seungcheol entered and Younghwan closed the door. He didn’t know why but everything felt tense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Minghao, what’s this about a ring?” Seungcheol sternly asked with an expectant look at the younger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minghao and Jun turned to face each other for a moment, silent communication Younghwan narrowed it down to, before Jun stepped forward, “he-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t ask you, Jun, I asked Minghao,” he cut off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minghao sighed, moving to be in front of Jun, “the ring is special. Only a certain group of people have them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A ‘certain group of people’? Are you saying that this person who was sneaking around Pledis is part of this ‘group’? Who is this ‘group’?” their leader pressed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nobody.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You and I both know that’s wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eclipse,” Minghao mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, because I can definitely hear you,” Seungcheol sarcastically said, “say it clearer, Minghao.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eclipse.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol’s eyes widened, “Eclipse? You have something only an Eclipse member would have? Pray, tell Minghao, how did you get it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minghao closed his eyes for a moment as if that would teleport him away, but when nothing happened, he continued, “I used to be a member of Eclipse.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eclipse. Minghao used to be a member of Eclipse. That’s why he wouldn’t talk about his past. It made so much more sense to Younghwan now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You used to be a member of Eclipse,” Seungcheol repeated, before questioning, “did Jun know too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were both in Eclipse,” Jun confirmed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That explained even more. The energy about them that Seungkwan had spoken of. Why they only talked about their pasts between themselves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol looked at Minghao and then at Jun, “so have you two just been lying to all of us for the past, what, six years?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are in no position to speak right now!” he yelled, making Younghwan flinch. “You two have been in this group this entire time and have thought to say nothing? Did you think it was a good idea to say nothing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, we didn’t-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am speaking. Not you,” Seungcheol stretched out an arm to point at the door, “out there is the rest of our group. Wonwoo, Seungkwan, Mingyu, Jeonghan, Joshua, Jihoon for goodness sake, trusted you, and you two decided to hide this. This is not something you hide. You do not hide that you were part of Eclipse. Especially when you know the trauma it has caused members of our group.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minghao took a deep breath, “don’t blame Jun for something I told him to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just because you ‘told’ him not to doesn’t mean he couldn’t have said anything,” Seungcheol pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, it does. I am his superior. I am above him in Eclipse. It’s-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Am’?” he inquired, “you are his superior?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not was I meant-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol looked at him, “then, please, explain what you mean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In Eclipse, there are ranks. I was above him. That’s what I meant,” Minghao tried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jun glanced at Minghao for a second before casting his eyes to the ground, “just tell him, Minghao. Tell him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me what?” the elder asked, accusingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minghao looked back at where Jun was, “why did you have to say it? He doesn’t need to know. It’s enough that he knows I am-we were-in Eclipse.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What aren’t you saying?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you don’t say it, I will. He needs to know. We can’t keep this a secret, especially if members of Eclipse are here,” Jun stressed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What secret?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just because there are members of Eclipse around does not mean that they are here for that,” Minghao argued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck are you two on about?” Seungcheol shouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never left Eclipse,” Minghao told him. “Never formally, anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s more,” Seungcheol sensed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minghao stood still and placed his head in his hands. After a while, he looked up at his leader, “I was sent here on a mission. I was sent to kill Jun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were sent here to kill Jun,” Seungcheol reiterated, slower than Minghao had, “did you not think that this was vital information?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did, I did think it was vital. But there was a part of me that didn’t want to admit what I had done. So please, forgive me,” Minghao started sarcastically, before moving on to the story, “I had been told by my m-by my leader, at the time, that Jun had left by his own accord. So, the first night I was here, I tried to kill him,” he paused for a moment, “but I couldn’t. So, I ran off, as you might remember because I hated that I tried to kill my best friend, fuck, my boyfriend! I tried to murder the only person that had ever brought joy into my life! So, forgive me, for wanting to keep it a secret.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can forgive you for wanting to keep it a secret, Minghao,” Seungcheol stated eerily calm, “but for six years? Without telling me, the person who’s supposed to keep you safe? That is not something I’m willing just to forget,” he stopped for a second, “I am the one person in the group you should have told, even if you didn't want to tell anyone else. I could have sent you on a mission to kill someone from your old team; it could have been someone you thought was amazing, or friendly; it could have been your old leader. What would have you done then? This is why you tell me these things. This is why I am the one who knows everything. So I don’t put you in that situation. Is there anything more to add?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Minghao declared, becoming defensive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not everything, Hao,” Jun stated, “you and I both know that you were here that night for more than just me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minghao turned to the elder, a look of fury on his face, “I can forgive you for making me tell Seungcheol about leaving Eclipse, but this? I don’t know if I can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He needs to know, Minghao. If this really is Eclipse, then it’s more than just you and me. You know that,” he stopped for a second, “we both know that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What else is there?” Seungcheol demanded to no avail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If this gets out he is going to kill me,” Minghao argued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And?” Jun countered, “he’s going to kill you for keeping it a secret this long anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly, so if we don’t tell Seungcheol and he never finds out, I’m safe,” Minghao tried, his voice showing hints of desperation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who else is involved?” Seungcheol questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop thinking about yourself here, Minghao.” Silence. “He could die if you don’t say anything.” Silence. "Do you want his death on your hands?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minghao fell onto his knees, a broken, "No," barely audible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is why we have to tell him, Hao,” Jun said, kneeling down in front of Minghao to meet his eyes, “this is why I’m going to tell him.” He offered the younger a hand up before turning to Seungcheol, “Minghao wasn’t just here for me that night. He was here for someone else too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol sighed, “who?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jihoon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jihoon? You were here for Jihoon?” He asked, getting nods of confirmation. “Why the hell does Eclipse want more from Jihoon?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minghao put himself together, “he-he was supposed to die when his family did, but because he was here and not with his family, they couldn’t. I don’t know why nobody was sent here to off him before me, but who knows why the fuck Eclipse do anything?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to tell him,” Seungcheol stated. “Not as a punishment for not telling me, but for Jihoon’s sake, so he can watch his back if this is Eclipse. Am I clear?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Jun and Minghao responded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Most of the group is probably going to find out about this from one person or another. I cannot guarantee that everyone is going to react positively, as I’ve said, many of them have trauma linked in with Eclipse. But before any rumours spread, would you be opposed to telling the rest as a group?” Seungcheol inquired.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should be fine to talk about it, Hao?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe?” Minghao suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. Jihoon isn’t going to react nicely; I can tell you that for a fact. Just try and not let it get to our appearance. I know it sounds like a douche thing to say, but at a time like this we cannot afford a single slip up,” Seungcheol voiced, “If there is a next time, come to me about it, I don’t care how big or small it is. For all we know, it could be the difference between life or death.” He looked between the two of them, “I will let you go and calm down, now. However, if there is anything else, please tell me now.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Everything Goes To Shit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title courtesy of my sister. She laughed when I said that I would actually use it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Younghwan wasn’t in the room when it happened. He had, however, been outside with the rest of Seventeen. He had heard the yelling and screaming. The insults and curses sent at one another with a blazing hatred. Was this his fault? If he hadn't told Seungcheol and just left it, would none of this have happened? But...would that make him bad? Would that make him the one who neglected something that could’ve changed the outcome of something later on? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Jihoon and the rest of them emerged a while after it began, there was a tenseness to the air. Everybody could feel it. Jihoon took off as soon as he could, rushing away from everyone, ignoring the questions posed to him. Soonyoung had glanced between his boyfriend and Seungcheol, Minghao and Jun, going back and forth, until ‐</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell did you tell him?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol looked firmly at the other, his voice stern, “Soonyoung-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soonyung sprinted off as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were a few moments where everyone processed what had happened. Younghwan assumed nothing similar had occurred before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what did you tell him?” Hansol questioned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol looked towards Minghao and Jun eyebrows raised asking if they wanted to share. Minghao sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you are going to talk about this, I’m going to check on the other two,” Younghwan announced, leaving no discussion as he left the dorm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Younghwan approached the studio with caution. Jihoon had seemed furious when he left the dorm, so who knew what he was doing. Younghwan had to admit he was slightly scared of the younger at the time. The screaming at the dorm between Jihoon and Minghao had been intense, Younghwan was sure everybody in Seventeen knew about the dancers past now. He felt guilty about the fact. Minghao hadn’t wanted his secret to be shared, but Younghwan had still exposed him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Younghwan was outside the door, he could hear the argument unfolding inside. Soonyoung and Jihoon at each other’s throats. He had never seen this before, the two were always so kind and caring towards one another. What had provoked the feelings they were sharing now?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first yell came from Soonyoung, “stop pushing everyone that angers you away!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You aren’t in the position to tell me what to do!” Jihoon replied back in anger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you even remember-?” Soonyoung questioned, the ending muffled to Younghwan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-It’s not something you move on from, just like what they did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-doesn’t concern Minghao,” Soonyoung argued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon’s reply wavered in and out of Younghwan’s hearing range, “he was one of them...Minghao never did...was sent to kill me, as if killing everybody I’ve ever loved wasn’t enough!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But he didn’t...doesn’t even have connections to Eclipse anymore!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why does he have that ring...abuse his rank...?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know! But what he did, reminds me of you...pulling his rank...pull the trigger...hide his past...never told anyone...telling people to fire a gun to prove themselves!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get out!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door was pulled open and Soonyoung stepped out. He took a few deep breaths before registering Younghwan; the manager didn’t blame him, he looked defeated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t talk to him, not right now,” Soonyoung said before leaving. Younghwan stared at the door for a few moments. Was this a good idea? Should he just turn around and pretend that none of this ever happened? Despite all of the thoughts flooding his mind and Soonyung’s warning, he entered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first thing he noticed was Jihoon, sitting in his desk chair facing the wall. His face was concentrated in anger as he threw small knives at a board, to anyone else it was just a regular notice-board. Younghwan could hear the air being torn as the knives were thrown with deadly speed. Jihoon could kill someone right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want?” Jihoon asked, voice void of emotion. He made no move to stop his actions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Younghwan couldn’t speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you here to tell me not to be mad too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another knife was thrown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” he announced, “I just want to know why you reacted as you did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon stopped and looked at the manager. “There’s nothing to say.” He turned back to the board.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clearly there is, or else you and Soonyoung wouldn’t have-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon cut him off with a withering glance, his entire body now facing Younghwan. His voice was rushed but firm as he spoke, “what Soonyoung and I say means nothing. We have a complicated past and you don’t need to know it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, but I’m not leaving you alone.” Jihoon huffed as he turned his chair around. Younghwan sat down on the sofa. Silence filled the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After ten minutes, a small voice started talking. It was so quiet, almost as if he was unsure of what he was saying, that Younghwan nearly missed it. “When I was eleven, I was kidnapped by Eclipse.” Oh. That was not what Younghwan had expected. So, what did he expect? Jihoon wasn’t the type to join Eclipse willingly, of course, something had happened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My family got into some difficulties with them and couldn’t repay them, so they took me...I was there for a year.” He paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts. His voice was a little louder when he started again like he was certain of what he was going to say. “During that time, they thought I was useless, but they never killed me like I sometimes wished they would...no, they taught me terrifying things-skills they thought would...benefit me, I guess.” Younghwan’s eyes widened. Jihoon had wanted to die? What did Eclipse teach him? He was only a child then...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was told how to torture people, make their deaths as painful and slow as possible, and they made me do it a few times.” The manager felt melancholy for the younger. Had he really been put through all that? At the age of eleven? “After I was released, a year later, I found out that my family paid them back and we were in the clear. I discovered music and became happier, but I was never the same. Once I heard about the auditions, my family encouraged me to do it...so I did. I was overjoyed when I got in, but then I found out what Seventeen really was, I was tempted to quit, however, something happened.” Younghwan’s face lit up in concern. What had happened after everything else? Hadn’t he already suffered enough? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My brother and dad were killed and my mother was badly injured, I left without a word and spent a week at the hospital, but my mother didn’t make it. I made a choice then, to stay in Seventeen and take revenge for what Eclipse did to me and my family.” That’s why he despised Minghao lying about Eclipse, wasn’t it? Jihoon had been hurt over and over and over by them and someone who he trusted had been part of it all along. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, tell me off all you want for yelling at Minghao, but just know that he and Jun were part of that bitch of a group that ruined my life,” he finished.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Younghwan started, “I don’t know what you or anybody in Seventeen have been through. So, I’m not going to defend Minghao...however, I’m also not going to defend you.” Jihoon looked at him incredulously. “You can be mad at Minghao and Jun all you want, but, as your manager - and this is as your manager - you have to get over it. The fans can’t have the slightest idea that something happened between you guys, because if they do it could put everything at risk and I doubt that any of you want your pasts to be put out there.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon was hurt, Younghwan could see it on his face, his mouth agape, eyes baring confusion. “Also, I might not know what happened between you and Soonyoung, but don’t stay mad at him, he defended you when he left and told me not to talk to you, so give him some credit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Younghwan left feeling empty, is this really what managers had to do?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Probably the last chapter for like at least three weeks. I have my mocks when I go back, which could end up being the exams they use to determine what I get in my subjects, so I probably need to revise instead of write.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Fillings Like Pie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello lovely people. Last chapter I said it would probably take a while for me to write, but well, I was bored yesterday so instead of revising, I wrote for like four hours. So, here is this lovely filler chapter, I will post on Christmas Eve and then Christmas the last two chapters, so look forward to that.</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Minghao, Jun, can I talk to you?” Younghwan asked. They had just shared their secret to the rest of the group, and while Younghwan wasn’t there, he could still hear the yelling that most likely occurred.</p>
<p>“What?” Minghao responded.</p>
<p>“I’ll say what I told Jihoon. I don’t know what you or anybody in Seventeen have been through. So, I know it’s not my place to really say anything, but, as your manager, you have to get over it and at least act as if nothing has changed. At the least, when you’re in public and cameras are rolling. As a decent human being, I’d suggest you lay off Jihoon for a while.”</p>
<p>“No, I was going to run straight to him,” Minghao deadpanned.</p>
<p>“Okay, I’ll leave you to it then.” Younghwan left the two alone, but after seeing Soonyoung, he walked up to the younger, “Soonyoung, can I ask you something?”.</p>
<p>“Is this about mine and Jihoon’s argument?”</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“Then there’s nothing to say really,” he stated. He looked at Younghwan, who had an eyebrow raised. “Okay. Before our debut, I used to bug him a lot, we were put on the same mission together and everything just exploded at once. His reaction to it was much like Minghao’s with his past, so the comparison was made. We don’t bring it up. Nobody does really. It’s just how it is.”</p>
<p>“There’s more to it than that.”</p>
<p>“Yes, but you’ll probably never know it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hear you’re good at giving advice?” Seungcheol half questioned, half stated, from where he stood in the doorway to the Seventeen practice room.</p>
<p>“Who told you that?” Younghwan asked back.</p>
<p>“Seungkwan,” Seungcheol told him, before walking in to approach the elder. </p>
<p>Younghwan looked at the leader with curiosity, “what’s up?”</p>
<p>Seungcheol sighed, clasping his hands together, “a lot has happened in the past week and I know something that nobody else in Seventeen does...and what I know will either tear everybody apart even more or cause a harmony that will join us together.”</p>
<p>“What do you know?”</p>
<p>“Well...I’m sure you’ve been told who I am, and why I joined Seventeen. My parents were part of the government group that designed SVTa, and it was decided after I found my love of music, I would be part of it.” He continued, “at first SVTa was made to just get rid of the people who the government didn’t want around anymore, the liars and everyone in the way. However, after Eclipse started gaining traction, SVTa’s meaning changed.”</p>
<p>“Wait, are you saying?”</p>
<p>“Yes. SVTa’s meaning is to get rid of Eclipse. To kill off every member of that group. That’s what our purpose was,” Seungcheol answered.</p>
<p>Younghwan inquired, “then, why haven’t you told anyone that?”</p>
<p>“I was never allowed to. I’m not allowed to, currently.” He took a breath, “but after everything that’s happened this week? God, I need to tell them. Maybe then, we can take down Eclipse.”</p>
<p>“Seungcheol, I don’t think you came to me for advice,” Younghwan explained, “you just needed to tell somebody what you’re thinking, you already know what you want to do.”</p>
<p>“Is it the right choice?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, I really don’t know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This week I’ve had to choose a lot, including where my own loyalty lies because I know what being SVTa truly means. I know why we were formed and for what purpose, and it didn’t take too much for me to realise that my loyalty is with you,” Seungcheol announced. “I should’ve told you all this a lot sooner, but SVTa was formed for the sole purpose of taking down Eclipse.” He made eye contact with each member involved with the group in any way. “That is what we were made to do. So, with this information, I want us to complete it. I want us to go against Eclipse and win.”</p>
<p>Seungcheol continued, “you can back out if you want to. We don’t have the government to get us out if anything goes wrong this time. With that in mind, are we gonna do this?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Everything Actually Goes To Shit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, welcome to where everything goes to shit, for real this time. I hope you're all having a wonderful Christmas Eve!</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was a lot to get done before they could head into the battle, including Younghwan figuring out what he wanted to do. Which was why he found himself walking into Seokmin’s room where the younger had been holed up for the past three weeks, finding out everything he could about Eclipse and where they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Seokmin?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm?” He was engrossed with whatever was on his screen, Younghwan couldn’t understand it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I..uh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right,” he spun his chair around and looked at Younghwan for a second. “Let’s guess, you’ve found yourself in a situation where you want to help, but you don’t want to hurt people, so you don’t know what to do, because it feels like everything that is needed is used to hurt or inflict pain onto a person?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Younghwan raised his eyebrows in a look of disbelief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ve been there before,” he turned back around, “join me, I could use the other set of hands, and a fresh mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few days later and everything was set to go. Seokmin had found a location and Minghao had said it looked like somewhere Eclipse would use, all that had to happen now was wait for the right time. That time came after an award show where Minghao had spotted two members of Eclipse in the audience. They’d come back to the dorms to get situated and ready and then it was go time and they all left to get into position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Younghwan wasn’t quite sure where everybody was when it began, but he knew Soonyoung and Mingyu had the high ground, and the rest were on the ground, aside from Younghwan and Seokmin who were still at the dorms, with multiple monitors, looking through camera’s Seokmin had somehow hacked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Eclipse had caught on that Seventeen were there, the action started and Younghwan felt slightly sick, he had seen movies before, but he knew that what he was watching was real. There were explosives going off left, right and centre, courtesy of Seungkwan and many people were dropping dead. Younghwan morbidly hoped none of them were Seventeen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t much that stood out, to be honest, it was another mission to most of the group until Minghao’s microphone went out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minghao?” Seokmin asked, worry seeping into his question. “What’s going on? Minghao? Minghao?!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Seokmin? What’s happening?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Seungcheol inquired, his voice coming through the computer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seokmin sighed, “I’ve lost eyes on Minghao. Jun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun answered immediately as if he had wanted to say something for a while, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>last I saw him he was with...</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>The leader of Eclipse.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seokmin looked at the cameras for a moment. He could vaguely make out Minghao in one of them, but the younger had a gun pointed towards the camera. “Shit. For fuck’s sake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What is it?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Seungcheol was quick to interrogate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seokmin stared at the static mass of grey, black and white, before responding, “he shot out the cameras in one of the rooms. He’s with Eclipse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Told you we can’t trust him,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Jihoon taunted, still bitter at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not now Jihoon,” Seokmin commanded. He gulped, wary of what he was about to do. None of them ever wanted their maknae on the battlefield, but he didn’t have much choice. “Chan, you’re up. Get me a view of that room, but don’t get seen. Hao is with the big boss, and Jeonghan will kill me if you get hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Chan replied, short and curt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was nothing for a while until Jun’s voice came through, his voice seemed quiet as if he couldn’t even believe what he was thinking, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Younghwan, what colour was Hao’s ring?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Younghwan thought back, that was a long time ago, but he could still picture it. “Rose gold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>For god’s sake, Hao.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it, Jun?” Seokmin asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Minghao lied to me this entire time,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Jun responded sharply, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>only, what, fifty, maybe sixty people have rose gold rings in Eclipse. Wait, that would mean that he-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” there was a moment of silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jun, you good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry, I don’t know...he-he would’ve been at least four ranks higher than me, Seokmin...and he was young when I met him, th-there was no way he earned that trust by joining like he told me he had. No, he would...he would’ve grown up in Eclipse, but he never told me about his parents-Oh, my god...</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jun-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m in. I have my eyes on them</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Chan interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Chan. Turn your camera on, stay out of sight,” Soekmin voiced. A few seconds later, a new camera came online, giving the view of Minghao and the boss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Where the hell is she?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Minghao. He was safe, that was good, but who was he talking about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>She ran away after she realised you weren’t coming back. Fled to America, in hopes that I wouldn’t find her.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell did you do?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s dead, Minghao. Your mother is dead because you just couldn’t kill him and you had to stay with your little boy band,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” the man announced. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>But, I’m willing to forgive your mistake, train you more than she ever did, and let you become who you were meant to be before that stupid boy got in the way.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I will never become a puppet for you, and don’t you dare disrespect my mother or Jun ever again,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Minghao yelled, he raised a gun in composure. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You are nobody to me.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You wouldn’t dare do this, Minghao.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I wouldn’t dare?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he asked, his voice quiet. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I wouldn’t dare?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he repeated voice raging, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I have betrayed everybody who has ever cared or loved me because of you and this stupid fantasy you created, I had to keep so many secrets from people who I wanted to just tell the truth to.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He gestured between the two of them, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>so, this? This feels like the only thing I have ever done in my entire life that feels right. You may be my father by blood, but you only wanted a doll that you could mould into whatever you wanted.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Your mother made you soft. I should’ve kept you by my side.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>It would’ve come to this anyway.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>BANG.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Younghwan didn’t think he could look even if he wanted to; Chan’s camera was a whole lot more detailed than the rest. So, he used the time to think. Who was Minghao’s mother? His dad was the leader of Eclipse? How? He was confused. Then again, he supposed everyone was. Did this mean it was over? No. There were still so many members of Eclipse out there. This was just the big one. However, now that the boss was gone, would the organisation collapse under its feet?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was this actually the end?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck, Hao?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Jun’s voice rang out through his microphone. From what Younghwan could see, Minghao had left the room and was now with Jun alone in the corridor. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Just leave it Jun. I’ll explain everything when we get back to the dorms,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Minghao’s voice was cold and near-silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Younhwan wasn’t there to see the immediate after-effects of what Minghao did. Yet, once the group had returned, it wasn’t hard to piece together. Minghao was surrounded by Mingyu, Seungcheol, Hansol and Soonyoung, one person on each of his sides; it was clear that trust had been broken. Junhui kept glancing at him with a melancholy look as if he couldn’t believe what he had realised. Younghwan supposed he was the only one who really knew what had happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seokmin had gestured for Suengcheol to come over to him, the manager guessed it was to tell him what they had heard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talk.” It was a command, aimed at Minghao, but it hadn’t come from Seungcheol, it had come from Jun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jun-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. You lied to me for so long-since we were what? Seven? Eight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mother was our unit leader, my father was the leader of Eclipse,” he admitted. There was shock on everyone's faces, mixed with a sadness that Younghwan couldn’t place. “I was only supposed to be with my mother until I was thirteen, at that point I was supposed to go with my father, but because of you,” he looked at Jun, “I didn’t want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continued on, “so, I begged my mother to let me stay, and she let me, however, there were constant arguments and threats between my parents.” A moment of silence as he composed himself. “My father wanted you dead, Jun, but my mother knew how much you meant to me, so she just made you leave. After that, I-well, I became cold, ruthless, I hated her and everyone and I stepped up into my position of second in our unit. I only realised this later, but my mother sent me to kill you because she knew I wouldn’t be able to. She wanted the best for me, at the expense of her own life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why didn’t you tell me what bloody rank you actually were?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I knew how much everybody goddamn hates Eclipse! Would you have willingly admitted it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minghao, calm down,” Seungcheol intervened. “A lot happened today, get yourselves fixed up, I know none of us made it out of there unscathed. I am going to go and get yelled at by a lot of important people, so don’t get into any arguments or anything while I’m gone, because I will not be in the mood to sort anything out. Minghao, after you’re done getting medical attention, go to your room and stay there, don’t leave until someone comes and gets you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not much happened after that, Younghwan remembers. Minghao was put on house arrest, by the members, and when they went out, someone always had to be with him at all times while trust was rebuilt. SVTa continued like normal, except, Younghwan quit. It was too much for him to keep going. He kept in touch with the members, and Heran and Daewon, but there was just too much to deal with as their manager as well as everything he had seen that night.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, here's the end. It really isn't that long. In fact, it's about three paragraphs, but it wraps it all up. I may end up writing a sequel, I have ideas, and I also want to write two other things related to this, so if you want that, just let me know. </p>
<p>For the last time, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>In recent news, the leader of Eclipse was found dead near Seoul last night, and police are now investigating and arresting potential members of the organisation. The Korean and Chinese governments have said they know the perpetrators, but refuse to share any further information-</em>” The lady kept going on and on, but Younghwan didn’t care. He was there that night, he doesn’t need anyone telling him what happened. </p>
<p>A buzzing from his phone caught him off guard. It was a message from Heran saying ‘Quick, Seventeen are on GDA’, she was still as crazy as ever. He changed the programme over, and there they were, performing ‘Oh my’. It was as if nothing had changed, but Younghwan could see it, the slight tenseness in their movements and the eyes on Minghao.</p>
<p>Maybe someday he would return as their manager, but right now, he needed some time. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>